Unexpected, The Android's Wrath
by Twixa 180 LArc4ever
Summary: Our fave L'Arc members played some tricks on Yukihiro... but somehow along the way backfires.


**9:30 pm**

"The beast inside me will be released..."

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I can't breathe, something is sucking my tongue. Something's not right here.

"Nee, listen to me..."

That sounded a lot like Hyde.

_What the fuck? _Really, I can't open my eyes! It's so dark. I...

"HEY! YUKIHIRO ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"What?"

I realized that I was actually daydreaming. We were just eating cakes at my apartment. Just a get together during a hiatus.

"Fuck, you're no fun..." Hyde, our vocalist, pouted. Apparently I wasn't listening to him since I was daydreaming.

"Yuki, are you feeling alright?" our bassist and leader, Tetsuya, asked after removing his glasses.

"Uh... maybe I'm just tired..." I replied.

"Doesn't suck to be a drummer. After all, you eat little rice but eat lots a chocolates so you get tired easily." Ken, our guitarist, mocked.

"Very funny, Ken." I replied and looked for my lighter.

"Eh?" I said, surprised. Hyde suddenly went face-to-face with me, only inches away from my face.

"Yuki..."

_Oh God, please don't go yaoi on me! I hope Ken didn't make him read the fan fictions our fans keep ranting about! _

One night I left my drumsticks and found Ken jerking himself off.

***~Flashback~***

(at Ken's apartment)

"Hey Ken. Sorry but I think I left my-"

"Oooh..." _Oh God, NOT in front of me Ken!_

"What the-" _Too late..._

Ken explodes, white milk on the carpet, and on his hands.

"Huh? You were saying?" Really, Ken can be so... perverted. At least just between the band.

"Ah... eh... drumsticks..." I don't know what to say. But I've NEVER seen Ken like this... jerking himself off.

"I think it's over there, by the computer." He pointed using his other hand while wiping the dirty one with tissues.

As I grabbed my drumsticks, I realized that there's something on the computer that made him horny.

_What the HELL?! Ken, this isn't porn right?!_

"Yukido V.S. Kentsu Fan fictions?" I blurted out loud.

"Oh... THAT one. It's a killer. Go on, read it." Ken said.

"I'm not a pervert."

_Silly me, I'm here to get my drumsticks but Ken is watching me like a hawk._

"Come on Yuki, it's not like you didn't or EVEN had sex before."

I started reading it.

"Our fans can really get crazy sometimes." I said after my 3rd smoke. The story is starting to go... Yaoi.

"It says, 'Hyde came out wearing a Gundam Suit...'" I said halfway into the story. Ken got his creepy smile, AND an erection.

_Oh no... why did it have to end like this?! Wait... _I felt something weird in my pants.

"HA HA-! I KNEW IT!" Ken said, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"What?" I looked at my pants. _Shit._

"You got an erection! HA HA-!"

I had no choice but to go inside the bathroom to let it go.

"AH-! I'm gonna kill you Ken!" I shouted. I can hear Ken moaning again.

After releasing my milk, I grabbed my drumsticks, walked out of the apartment, and into my car.

"See you tomorrow!" Ken eagerly said.

"Suck it." I mumbled and drove away.

"Now what?" I asked Hyde.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO MEEE-!" He shouted STRAIGHT at me.

_OWWW!_ It really hurts my ears.

"Ah~ go ahead. What were you saying?"

Hyde grabbed his Ipad and shoved it at me.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said. "Tetsuya, Ken and I already read it."

I saw the three "idiots" smiling, aside from the fact that it looks... creepy.

_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! _

My worst nightmare is coming true.

ANOTHER ONE OF KEN'S SILLY PORN.

"Hey, look!" Tetsuya pointed at my pants.

_Shit!_

"HAHA-! So does it mean you love 'Yukido V.S. Kentsu' Fan fictions?!" Hyde said after finishing his cake.

"NO, I'M NOT!" I said. Actually, I have to admit that I, Awaji Yukihiro, drummer of L'Arc~en~Ciel, is officially a pervert. All thanks to them.

"Go on Yuki, JERK YOURSELF OFF!" Ken said after grabbing a bottle of lube and threw it at me.

"I'm gonna kill you all." I said then went straight into the bathroom, and jerked myself off.

_The sooner I finish this the sooner I get to kill them._

I grabbed my ringing cellphone from my back pocket using my other, clean hand.

"Hello?" _I'm still jerking off, whoever you are..._

"HARDER~~~!" Hyde moaned. I heard Ken and Tetsuya laughing out loud. I dropped my cellphone in surprise.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted.

"Ah~... AH-! Yu-Yuki do you want more?" Tetsuya moaned., mocking me.

_What the hell?! Is it in loudspeaker? _

Maybe from dropping it.

"Oohh... Yuki it hurts~! SoooOOO GOOOOoood~ HAHA!" Ken laughed.

Soon I tightened my grip, wnet faster and while NOT listening to my band mates, jerked myself off.

_Fuck~ I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!_

Soon, I heard the three "idiots" laughing out loud while they played some porn from the other line. All I heard was a woman being fucked moaning "more".

I released after 15 minutes, grabbed my handcuffs, rope, whips, and went straight into the living room where they were waiting.

"Oh yuki! You're back!" Ken greeted me.

I quickly handcuffed them to their chairs, turned the lights out, turned the t.v. on and d.v.d. player on.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hyde screamed after I tied him up.

_Perfect, just perfect._

"Now Yukihiro, don't tell me that-" Tetsuya started to say but I interrupted him by saying,

"Shut up and prepare yourselves for the android's wrath..." quietly.

I moved their chairs to the large flat screen t.v. and double checked if they are locked tight.

"Hands, neck (to keep their heads locked at the screen), feet, good. You're all set." I flashed an evil smile.

"What are you gonna do? Rape us?" Ken mockingly said.

"You'll see." I said as I undid his zipper.

"FUCK, DON'T!" Hyde and Tetsuya chorused.

_Don't expect much_

I applied some lube on Ken's member and moved on to Hyde and Tetsuya's length. Hyde was frozen stiff.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I told them.

"Then why are you doing this to us?" The surprised leader asked.

"To call it even..." I said.

I played the d.v.d. tape and checked if their heads are still up.

_We are all perverts._

I took a glass of beer and left the three band mates watching porn. They were drooling with pleasure.

"Oooh~... Yuki please jerk me!" Hyde said.

"Don't you have any sex toys?" Ken asked. Tetsuya was trying to remove the lock.

_Part of the plan, nee? Now let's see how you guys like it. Nice plan Yukihiro, you're a real android._

I said to my three best friends,

"No, all of you guys got an erection and your only problem is how your gonna get fucked. Since all of you can't escape when you're held tight on your chairs." Then I retreated to my bedroom.

"Good night! See you tomorrow." I yawned.

"NOOOOOOO-!" Hyde screamed

"YUKI-! I'M SORRY-!" Ken shouted

"PLEASE, LET US GO-!" Tetsuya begged.

_tsk tsk tsk..._

I flicked the tips of their lengths to increase their arousal. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and dived into bed.

"Thanks guys, you made my day." I said before I closed my eyes to sleep.

_I can still hear the woman on the porn tape screaming with pleasure. I guess Ken really made them read our fan's fan fictions. I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow morning... ha ha ha! End of the android's wrath._


End file.
